


【苏中】往日时光

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 莫斯科中山大学的二三事。1925-1926。





	1. Chapter 1

1.初至  
王耀第二次去莫斯科，是和中国劳动者孙逸仙大学[1]的第一批学员一起出发的。三百余人浩浩荡荡地填满了大半列火车，在一九二五年的深冬抵达了目的地。来接他们的是十几个原来东方大学[2]的学生，说是也马上要转入中山大学，成为他们的同学。  
报到后，所有人按性别分别排队领宿舍的钥匙。王耀提着行李箱站在男生列的末尾，轮到他的时候，分发钥匙的苏联姑娘查了查登记表，用一口明显是刚速成出来的中文磕磕绊绊地说：“王耀是吧，你不住在学生宿舍，这是教职工宿舍723的钥匙。”  
王耀疑惑地问：“为什么我不住学生宿舍？”  
苏联姑娘摊了摊手，说：“这我也不知道。你也不用去领学生证和生活用品了，生活用品已经搬去你的宿舍，学生证也有人帮你代领了。”

王耀满心疑窦地在校园的西北角找到了教职工宿舍，一见楼门口站着四个熟悉的卫兵——其中一个还摘下帽子对王耀挥了起来——就明白了一切。他拒绝了卫兵帮忙拎箱子的建议，自己提着行李箱爬上了七楼，顺着门牌号在走廊尽头找到了723房间。723的门虚掩着。王耀推门而入，果然在自己的床上见到了正趴着翻看一本薄书的伊利亚。  
王耀皱着眉头说：“你又让你的卫兵帮忙搬东西。上次我回国的时候也是这样，那几个小伙子一直把我们的箱子搬上行李架才……”  
伊利亚翻身半坐起来，高举双手做出投降的姿势,急匆匆的打断了王耀的话，语气仿佛受了莫大的委屈：“我没有！上次你回去了之后托利奇卡[3]训了我一顿，说要尊重劳动者，不能老把自己的活摊派给他们。所以这次你的东西都·是·我·搬·的！我可是搬了三轮呢，小同志你报了几门课啊，那摞课本可真够沉的。”之后伊利亚环顾四周，闷声说：“屋子的卫生也是我自己搞的！桌子是我擦的书是我理的床是我铺的！我做了社会必要劳动时间高达10小时的活，你居然见我第一句话是说这个。”  
王耀放下箱子，上前在床边俯下身，拉住伊利亚的右手，在自己脸颊上蹭了蹭，抱歉地说：“我就是在楼下看到了那几个小伙子，还以为你又……对不起啦伊廖沙。”然后为了转移话题，王耀假装对伊利亚之前在翻看的那本书起了浓厚的兴趣：“之前你在看什么？能给我看看吗。”  
伊利亚把书合上，举起书让王耀能看清封面。王耀艰难地理解着那行俄文，磕磕绊绊地念道：“批判……对所作的批判……的批判？”  
伊利亚夸奖道：“两年不见俄语水平确实提高了。不过还是错了，是《对批判的批判所作的批判》[4]。”  
王耀也不生气，笑着说：“所以我才要继续学习啊，不然我来干嘛来了。说起来你为什么把我安排来教职工宿舍，我又不是来授课的。”  
伊利亚右手使力，把王耀拽上了床，两人面对面并肩挤在单人床上。伊利亚笑着拍了拍王耀的肩膀，道：“学校才刚刚开始第一个学期，教职工宿舍都有一半屋空着，尤其是七楼根本没人住，给你找个屋也没让哪个教师流落街头，放宽心，而且我就住在你对面，我们住一起也方便了安全保卫工作嘛。”  
王耀嗤的一笑：“我觉得还有个理由你没说出来，伊利亚同志，说好的共产党人不屑于隐瞒自己的观点和意图呢[5]？”  
伊利亚也笑了起来，他单手搂住王耀，把脑袋搁在王耀肩膀上，在他耳边轻声说：“对组织坦白，因为学生宿舍是四人间啊，有很多事情不方便做你说对不对王耀同志，你也不想你的舍长老是上报你夜不归宿吧。”  
王耀佯作严肃状：“组织认可你的忠诚。”然后用下巴蹭了蹭伊利亚毛茸茸的脑袋，低声说：“我很想你伊廖沙，孙先生去世之后他们……我不想再打电报了，我想来见见你。”

 

2.早餐与学生证  
王耀是第二天早晨出门的时候才记起来自己的学生证还在伊利亚手里的。由于出境的时候为了保密一行人干脆就是饶过海关非法出境[6]，如果不拿个苏联合法证件那么很可能出校门就进卢比扬卡,王耀决定吃早餐之前先去拿回自己的学生证。  
伊利亚的房间没人，于是王耀准备去食堂找人顺便吃早餐，下到三楼的时候，看见拿着两个餐盒的伊利亚。看到王耀，伊利亚举了举手中的餐盒，说：“我都给你带早饭了，想着你才下的火车，还要倒时差，不指望你按时起床了。你是准备去食堂？”  
王耀说：“我还好，当年东方大学的学生连续坐了两三个月的火车，还要下车捡木头，那才叫辛苦。刚刚我先去找了你，你房间没人。我的学生证是在你那对吧？”  
伊利亚显然对“先去找了你”这句话十分满意，他愉快地说：“对~不过在拿学生证这之前你是不是该把我走了十五分钟给你带回来的早餐吃了？现在还热着呢。”

于是两人回到723房间吃早饭。王耀对食物的丰盛表示了惊讶——毕竟他对莫斯科食堂的印象还停留在四年前的内战时期，当时外交委员会的食堂只提供面包、牛油和糖块。而伊利亚带来的除了煮鸡蛋、黄油面包和香肠，甚至还有猪肉甘蓝饺子和鱼子酱[7]。  
伊利亚接收到王耀疑惑的眼神后更开心了，一边得意地炫耀他的经济建设成果，一边渲染自己为了筹办莫斯科中山大学做出的努力：“我特意告诉学校董事会[8]需要找中国厨师，为了去远东采购中国人习惯吃的蔬菜，你们的伙食标准可是每个月60卢布，是普通苏联大学生的两倍。”  
王耀想起上次来苏联的经历，好奇道：“那么现在你们的食堂提供酒精了吗？”  
伊利亚正色道：“你在想什么呢，学校食堂当然不提供这些影响学习的饮料。”然后眨眨眼睛换上了顽皮的神色：“不过如果耀真的很想喝酒，我可以带你偷偷溜去中央委员食堂，那里有伏特加和葡萄酒哦~”  
王耀侧目打量了一下伊利亚，见他依然装出一脸严肃，毫不犹豫地拆起了台：“伊利亚同志，怎么看我们两个中间也是你先憋不住偷跑出去喝酒吧。”

吃完早餐之后王耀主动去洗餐盒——当然少不了伊利亚在旁边瞎指挥还企图自己上阵，结果把地面搞的湿淋淋的，被王耀质疑是否从来都是让卫兵代洗之后又坚决否认，说自己从来在食堂吃饭，餐盘由食堂统一回收清洗，要不是王耀来莫斯科他的餐盒还在柜子里积灰呢。晾完餐盒后两人去伊利亚房间拿王耀的学生证。  
伊利亚拉开书桌抽屉，拿出了一本红底的证。王耀见抽屉里还有一本封皮印着“中国劳动者孙逸仙大学”的绿色证件，也没接自己的学生证，直接伸手抽出了那另一本，翻开一看，第一页贴着伊利亚的照片，第二页最上方写着伊利亚·伊里奇·布拉金斯基，下面则是伊利亚的职位：校政治部副主任。  
王耀疑惑地打量了一下伊利亚，然后接过了自己的证件，打开之后第一页是之前统一上交的照片，第二页最上方用和伊利亚的证件上同样的笔迹写着尼古拉·伊里奇·布拉金斯基，下面则是“1925年入学，第11班。”  
王耀盯着学生证上的姓名：“我竟不知我什么时候改名叫这个了。”  
伊利亚一脸公事公办：“你知道的，安全需要，保密需要[9]。你看我上次去中国不也入乡随俗取了个中文名。”  
王耀啧了一声：“看来我还是太客气了，前年你去上海[10]我帮你办假护照的时候居然让你姓了孙，下次你一定会姓王的。”  
伊利亚眼角抽搐了一下：“什么，可上次你应付法租界警察的时候不是说我是孙先生妻子的妹妹的丈夫（王耀插嘴：这叫连襟！）的前妻的儿子？这还叫客气吗？”  
王耀语气真挚：“是的，下次你就是我二大爷家的七女婿王布拉了。”  
伊利亚说：“我中文学得不好你不要欺负我，这名字听起来可奇怪了。”  
王耀拍了拍伊利亚的肩膀：“知足吧，总比王斯基听起来高端大气。”

 

3.零用钱  
因为还没开学，拿完证件后伊利亚本想带着王耀去体验一把免费坐火车游玩莫斯科周围——靠着莫斯科中山大学的证件可以在苏联免费坐火车[11]。可惜两人路过大礼堂的时候被告知要去领这个月的生活津贴和饭票，然后因为其他二十几个学生[12]要几个月后才到，校董事会决定不等他们了，几天后直接开学，这个计划只得作罢[13]。

在后勤处排队的时候因为伊利亚明显苏联的长相被好几个中国学生好奇地打量着。一个胆子较大的（或俄语较利索的）学生领完津贴后还好奇的过来用咬字不太清晰但很流利的俄语问：“您不是我们这儿的学生吧，为什么也排着队？”  
伊利亚拍了拍王耀，摆出了一副好老师的样子：“同学们好。我是你们的校政治部副主任布拉金斯基。这位小同学刚刚在路上迷路了，我把他带过来。学校有点儿大，你们又刚来，是容易迷路。”  
那学生哦了一声，恭敬地喊了一声：“布拉金斯基老师好。”其他学生听到后都开始向伊利亚问好，还有些学生来问伊利亚是什么学校毕业的，教什么课，莫斯科有什么好玩的，走廊里的气氛热络了起来。  
王耀有些好笑地看着这个场景。领完了10卢布的本月生活津贴和一本饭票，和伊利亚一起回宿舍楼的路上，王耀实在没忍住，问道：“你刚才为什么要装老师，真是的，骗我家傻孩子们很值得高兴吗？”  
伊利亚打量了一下王耀，见他一副“你装什么装”的表情，笑道：“什么叫装老师，我可是正经的政治部副主任，要负责教你们政治课的。”  
王耀有点好笑地说：“什么？你还真要教课？”  
伊利亚点头：“不用太惊喜，你知道的，克里姆林宫很重视这个学校，我来教课也很正常，未来还会有很多大人物来这里演讲的[14]。”  
王耀抽了抽嘴角：“重点是谁来演讲吗？重点明明是为什么你会来教课！”  
伊利亚说：“我很认真备课的。昨天你见我在读的那本《对批判的批判所作的批判》就是我第一节课的内容。你看小耀我对你多好，这样你可以提前去预习了。怎么样，晚上要不要我给你单独先开一课？”  
王耀被噎得无话可说，只得换个话题：“明明学校什么都发了为什么还要给生活津贴，你知道吗，布拉金斯基老师？”  
伊利亚迅速代入角色：“课下不用那么客气，喊我伊廖沙就可以了王耀同学，老师和学生是平等的。生活津贴是为了让你们生活更好一些嘛，学校统一发的东西总有顾及不到的地方。你可以理解成发给你们的零花钱[15]，男生们可以去买点儿烟、酒，女生们可以去买点花布、发饰什么的。”  
王耀说：“可我不抽烟也不怎么喝酒，这还能干什么？”  
伊利亚耸了耸肩：“王耀同学你悟性怎么那么差，这样日后怎么当政治干部。你不喝酒有人喝啊，你可以买来送给他嘛~”  
王耀挑起了眉毛：“对流程那么熟悉，你收到过多少瓶酒了？几位数？”  
伊利亚用体育比赛解说员的语气富有激情地说：“目前为止还没有！就等着耀你来实现零的突破了！”

 

4.开学典礼  
几天后教务处通知十一月十七日早晨开学典礼，让大家尽快去后勤处领学校的统一服装。王耀领到了一套西装、一件外套、一双皮鞋、一件厚厚的呢子大衣、一双雪靴、一顶暖帽。回到宿舍后王耀奇怪地对伊利亚说：“发的衣服倒是都挺合身，可是我记得我没报过自己的尺码，真奇怪。”  
伊利亚正戴着眼镜坐在书桌边备课，闻言头也不抬地说：“哦，之前忘记和你说了，报到的时候应该顺便去量个身材好做衣服。不过你的尺码我帮你报了。”  
王耀奇怪地说：“谢谢伊廖沙。不过我和你说过这个？”  
伊利亚笔下不停，语气上仿佛听到了一个滑稽的问题：“这我还用你说才知道？”  
王耀：“……我先去预习了，明天见。”

开学典礼在典礼厅举行。这所大学原来是一个沙俄贵族的官邸，典礼厅则原是官邸的大厅，墙壁上与屋顶上都被刻制了华美的浮雕，在明亮的灯光下显得十分堂皇。典礼厅主席台上悬挂着苏联和民国的国旗，列宁、孙逸仙的画像并列悬挂在两国国旗中间。联共（布） 中央和共产国际执委会的代表等许多来宾出席仪式。  
托洛茨基主持了开学典礼并作演讲，他缅怀了苏联的好朋友孙逸仙先生，表示苏联十分重视这所学校，并鼓励同学们好好学习，为未来的革命工作打好基础。演讲的结尾，他以其诙谐的语言说：“从现在起，任何一个俄国人，如果他用轻蔑的态度来对待中国学生，见面时双肩一耸，那他就绝不配当俄国的共产党人和苏联公民……”  
伊利亚和王耀两人并肩坐在典礼厅后排的角落。听到这里，伊利亚歪着头，在满厅的欢呼、鼓掌声中，在王耀耳边说：“所以我是个合格的共产党人和苏联公民，对吧耀？”  
王耀笑了：“我当然知道。”

 

注：  
[1] 即莫斯科中山大学，当时国内称之为莫斯科孙文大学。1925年孙中山逝世之后，苏联为纪念他而创办，办学目的为培养政治干部。办学当时处于秘密状态，不对外公开，也不挂学校名称的牌子。  
[2] 即莫斯科东方大学，1921年创办，设有中国班。1925年部分教员和学生转入中山大学。  
[3] 指阿纳托利·瓦西里耶维奇·卢那察尔斯基。  
[4] 即《神圣家族》，马克思、恩格斯于1844年合著。  
[5] 出自《共产党宣言》。  
[6] 为了避免学生信息泄露，莫斯科中山大学学生均使用化名，出境的时候刻意绕开了海关检查，并且由共产国际代办了护照和入境手续。见谢怀丹《岁月屐痕：一个莫斯科中山大学女生的回忆》。  
[7] 中山大学特意请了中餐厨师，学生们可选择吃俄餐或中餐。据伍修权回忆，当时学校专门派人到远东地区采购海鲜、香菇、甘蓝等中国蔬菜，请中国厨师，还经常更换大米饭和面条，保证学生们在异国他乡也可以吃到中国菜。  
[8] 苏联为建立中山大学进行了积极筹备。校董事会由著名外交家、曾任苏俄驻华代表的越飞任主席, 成员有将出任校长的拉狄克、俄共(布)中央政治局委员布哈林,、列宁夫人克鲁普斯卡娅等人。  
[9] 历史上考虑到中国学生回国以后的安全，到莫斯科中山大学学习的每位中国学生都取了个苏联名字。  
[10] 这里指1923年越飞代表苏联赴上海与孙中山会谈。  
[11] 中山大学学生若要出门，电车票由学校提供；要是需要坐火车，只要出示中山大学的学生证，就可以免费乘车。  
[12] 指国民党旅德学生、中共旅欧支部。  
[13] 找到的资料中11月中旬开学和次年1月开学的说法都有，本文取了前者。  
[14] 办学期间，克鲁普斯卡娅、斯大林、托洛茨基、宋庆龄、冯玉祥、胡汉民、邓演达等曾来大学作过演讲。  
[15] 盛岳《莫斯科中山大学和中国革命》：中山大学同其他大学不同的地方还在于, 它不向学生收学费, 而且对所有的学生都免收膳宿费, 甚至还发给服装和零用钱。


	2. Chapter 2

5.第一堂课  
开学典礼后王耀领到了自己所在11班的课表。他的第一堂课果然是伊利亚教的马克思主义哲学，其他课程还有政治经济学、社会形态发展史、各国革命史、世界经济地理、列宁主义原理、军事、俄语。军事的上课时间后面还注着“实践课”，王耀想起之前参观有军事教研室的时候看到的步枪、手榴弹、机关枪、大炮、坦克和地形沙盘，不由得期待了起来。

第二天早上王耀拒绝了和伊利亚一起进教室的建议，等伊利亚进门两分钟之后，他才从教室后面进去。大部分学生都企图坐的靠近讲台，并没有人和王耀抢教室角落的位置。  
伊利亚正在边写板书边回答同学们的问题：“是的，克里莫夫，我们课用的书在图书馆的Б大类。А大类的书是你们列宁主义原理课用的。”“丘贡诺夫，很高兴在再见到你，东方大学的学制确实太短了。”“芬克同学，政治经济学要下周才开课，你的问题可以先回去翻翻《马克思的经济学说》和《政治经济学大纲》[1]。”“好久不见啊纳利马诺夫，之前你来参加共产国际三大时……”正说着，传来九下响亮的钟声。伊利亚放下粉笔，用钢笔在讲台上敲了几声，待教室安静下来，便宣布上课。  
课讲的并不快——绝大部分学生并不能直接听俄语的授课，因此伊利亚每说完一句，负责翻译的伊思美洛夫就得把内容翻译成中文，如此自然进度较慢。教室里除了伊利亚和伊思美洛夫的声音，只有大家记笔记的沙沙声。

昨晚已经被伊利亚半强迫预习了一边的王耀自然没觉得有什么难度，于是他记了半页笔记后就开始走神。王耀先托着腮看了会窗外：冬天已经降临，窗外的枝桠光秃秃的，鸟巢也已鸟去巢空，要不是偶尔飘过几片枯黄的橡树叶，景致简直像一幅静物画。这着实没什么好看的，于是王耀又转而端详起了伊利亚：他今天带了银框眼镜，配上奶金色的头发、白色的毛衣、浅灰色的大衣，整个人在冬日的阳光下仿佛微微发着光。  
许是看到了王耀的注视，伊利亚微笑了起来，他敲了敲黑板：“下面我提一个问题。”拿起名册佯装翻了翻后，伊利亚用惊喜的语气说：“这里有个同学和我同姓呢——尼古拉·布拉金斯基，你来回答一下为什么青年黑格尔派认为的‘自我意识是永恒的创造源泉’，‘一切事物都起源于无限的自我意识’会被激烈批判？”  
王耀在伊利亚说要提问的时候就预感不好。他站起来回忆了一下昨晚看到的伊利亚备课本上的内容，斟酌着开了口：“因为不是观念决定了人们的历史……”第一句还没说完，就感到旁边的同学使劲扯着他的袖子小声道：“尼古拉，尊称，尊称，你没喊老师。”  
王耀顿了顿，见周围的同学都已经看了过来，只得微微磨着牙说：“布拉金斯基老师，我是说，不是观念决定了人们的历史，而是人们的物质生产决定人们的历史。人并没有创造物质本身。甚至人创造物质的这种或那种生产能力，也只是在物质本身预先存在的条件下才能进行。[3]”  
伊利亚笑容更灿烂了，他说：“希望大家都向尼古拉学习，每次上课之前做好预习。你们看，这些内容我还没讲，尼古拉都已经能背诵了。”  
王耀坐下了，他有点生气，又不好当场发作出来，于是他开始在笔记本的新一页上涂一个带着眼镜、抱着玉米傻笑着的棕熊，并决定晚上去贴在伊利亚房门上。  
刚把轮廓画完，一个纸团滚到了他脚下，王耀拾起打开，里面写着：“尼古拉同学，你这个名字可不吉利啊，‘尼古拉’就是你苦啦，意思就是你在这儿可要受苦啦！[4]你的前座，奥林斯基。”看完后，王耀嘴角扬出了浅浅的弧度,他翻过纸在背面写下：“不，我认为现在就是我几十年来最愉快的时间了。你的后座，尼古拉。”然后把纸重新揉成团，从桌子底下丢了过去，同时决定不和伊利亚计较了。

 

6.早操  
莫斯科中山大学位于莫斯科河西岸的瓦尔芬柯街，出校门后过一条大街就是莫斯科大教堂[5]。大教堂古朴壮丽，典雅非凡，有六个金色的大圆屋顶, 形状像六朵含苞待放的荷花。大教堂门前有一片宽阔的广场，这里成为了中山大学学生做早操的地方；两侧则各有一个小花园,学生们在没课的时候也喜欢去那里散散步。如果站在广场上远眺，目光越过亚历山大罗夫斯基花园花园后就可以看见高耸的克林姆林宫建筑群——克林姆林宫离学校仅三四公里,每到深夜万籁俱寂的时候，还可以隐约听见红场大钟浑厚的声响。  
每天早上，在教堂大钟打了七下，莫斯科城上的天空渐渐泛起出鲜红的光时，四十多个中国的学生们就会整整齐齐地排在莫斯科大教堂前面上早操，领操的是专门从瑞典请来的体育教员。这是莫斯科中山大学每天的第一课。

深冬的莫斯科异常严寒，屋顶上积起了三四尺厚的雪，街上的电线也已经变成了白色，马路上的车辆都在发出一种类似打寒颤的“格格”声，行人则都努力把脑袋埋进围巾里，好像有什么急事似的一路小跑。在中国，冬天有太阳的时候会暖和一些，但在莫斯科全然相反，晴朗的天气反而更加寒冷，晴天清晨的温度通常在零下三四十摄氏度，王耀第一次去出早操回来后两只手都冻得通红，疼的都捏不了笔。不过后来渐渐习惯后，王耀倒也觉得做个早操挺不错，还有心情边做边和伊利亚聊个天：“我发现早晨的空气虽然寒冷但非常清爽，所以现在一天不上早操，我就觉得不太有精神，好像缺了点什么。”  
伊利亚是教师，不用上这门课，但他倒挺乐意陪着王耀一起出早操的，闻言一边努力向前屈身让指尖触及地面,一边附和道：“我也觉得每天做个早操对全天的精神都有好处，你以后也可以在中国推广一下嘛~[6]”。  
王耀对这个建议表示赞成，在默默决定回去之后先在陆军军官学校[7]尝试推行。

二十分钟早操结束后，学生们三三两两地开始各自回校。这时大街上的行人也渐渐多起来了：一群一群的工人们匆匆地往莫斯科河对岸的工厂跑，夹着皮包的大学生则在向着莫斯科大学方向快步走。放眼望去根本看不见一个无事的人，整条街好像一条湍急但有序的河流。  
街上有时候也能看见几队红军，战士们举着红底金星的陆军军旗，边走边唱着激昂的军歌。王耀第一次亲眼看到红军时，还停住脚步好奇地听了一会，然后问伊利亚这是什么歌。伊利亚回答说是《红军的行进》和《跨过高山,越过平原》[8]，又说王耀想学的话他可以教他唱。王耀表示更想学之前听到的另一首歌《喀秋莎》[9]，然后两人约好今天晚饭后一起去音乐室。

早操后大家会去食堂吃早餐。每个人的饭莱并分别，常见的有面包、黄油、香肠、鸡蛋、牛奶、米饭、面条等，偶尔有水果和鱼子酱。王耀在吃了半个月食堂之后依然没见过猪肉甘蓝饺子，于是好奇地问伊利亚他刚来的时候吃的饺子哪来的，伊利亚回答说那是他拿5卢布让食堂特意做的，幸亏请的中国厨师会包饺子。说完伊利亚抬头看着食堂的西墙——墙上挂着列宁与孙逸仙的画像，两旁分别挂着用中俄文写成的“中俄联合万岁”、“中国革命成功万岁”，把那两句口号念了一遍，笑着说：“恪守中央指示。”  
王耀想到自己领来之后还没动过的10卢布，决定在伊利亚给其他班上课的时候去买瓶伏特加。

7.军事课  
军事课是莫斯科中山大学的重要课程，每周都要上一天，课程内容主要有军事理论、射击、武器使用与维修等。课上除了听教官讲理论、学习使用和拆装各类武器、在地形沙盘上进行战役模拟外，也经常去莫斯科其他军事院校参观和去郊外兵营打靶。  
这也是同学们基础相差最大的一门课。很多学生之前在国内已经上过军事类课程，有的甚至还在革命党新军或国民革命军当过兵，参加过护国战争、护法战争等战役，如康德拉绍夫就是云南讲武堂的毕业生；但更多的学生在来莫斯科之前根本没拿过枪，王耀就属于后者。在第一次射击训练时，康德拉绍夫端着莫辛-纳甘步枪[11],连续命中了好几个十环，而王耀十次射击下来只有两枪没有脱靶，还因上弹操作不标准出现了卡弹，被教官直接作为错误范例开始教学如何正确上弹。

回宿舍后伊利亚见王耀闷闷不乐，问：“是打枪姿势不标准肩窝青了？刚开始学都这样，太难受的话待会我拿医用酒精给你揉揉。”  
王耀说：“我今天十发子弹脱了八发，感觉自己拖慢了整个班的进度。有的同学之前在国内就是军校学生或者军人，他们学得就快，水连珠射得也准。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“所以嘛，之前让你来东方大学军事班，你说要要忙广州的事儿没空，现在后悔了？不过射击比开飞机还是简单多了，多打几次就好了。”说着站起身来，说：“我陪你去医务室。”  
王耀说：“我没那么娇弱。我是想说，你能教我射击吗？我不想下次军事课继续拖累进度。”  
伊利亚思考了起来：“现在吗？学校可没有靶场，你要我帮你找个现在就能用的？”  
王耀做出了拜托的姿势：“我相信伊利亚教官在苏联的土地上无所不能，是吧？”

半小时后伊利亚带着王耀到了一个格别乌[10]的地下靶场，从仓库里翻出了几把水连珠，说：“这里射击训练用手枪多些，还好仓库存了点步枪，不然还得去克林姆林宫卫队那找枪。”  
王耀接过枪，在射击区端着水连珠摆出了卧姿无依托射击的姿势，伊利亚在旁一边比划一边出声他的纠正动作：“右手握紧大握把，两肘保持稳定。手向后适当用力，枪托抵住肩窝……”然后大约是见语言描述依然不够清晰——何况王耀的俄语水平也还有限的很，伊利亚也端起了一把水连珠，做了个姿势示范。  
王耀虽然准心不足，但射击频率很快，把单发步枪打的和连发似的，一口气打了掉了二十几个弹夹，到最后右手已经酸得扣不动扳机了。伊利亚见状叹了口气，趴在王耀左边，用右手环住王耀，帮他扣下了扳机，说：“最后一个弹夹，打完我们就回去。下次你想来的时候我们还可以来啊，不用一晚上就想练好射击，小疯子。”  
见王耀还想开口反对，伊利亚温言道：“先回去休息。如果你听我的话，下次就教你打移动靶。”

王耀顺从地被伊利亚拉起来，然后用左手揉着自己的右肩说：“直到今天我才觉得喊这你几声老师没亏。”  
伊利亚刻意作出生气的样子：“原来你之前一直觉得喊亏了，是不是嘴上喊着布拉金斯基老师，心理却在骂伊利亚大混蛋？”  
王耀笑着说：“有时候吧，比如第一堂课你点我名那会儿。不过我下课前就决定原谅你啦。”

 

8.数学与唱歌  
晚上通常没有课程安排，学生们大多选择去图书馆、阅览室看书报或者自习。王耀晚上大部分时候和伊利亚一起呆在宿舍。本来王耀也想去教室和同学们一起自习的，可伊利亚一个苏联面孔的教师去教室备课的话太引人注目了。因为是单人宿舍，自习倒也方便。尤其王耀之后在伊利亚书架上看到《线性代数习题集》[12]后又觉得自己还需要学习数学，磨着让伊利亚教他，随即被建议先从初等数学开始学起。话倒也是实话，毕竟宣统退位之前从没人系统地教过王耀数学，只有几个爱好做生意的皇帝教过他算账；后来孙逸仙也只要求王耀看几遍《算数课本》[13]，综合数学水平只能勉强算是小学毕业。

虽然是初等数学，王耀依然学的兴致勃勃，每天晚上写完习题之后就去磨着伊利亚讲题。在这方面伊利亚耐性并不好，经常讲了几题之就腻烦了，虽然还是会耐着性子讲完，但语气和神色都会明显地变糟，并反复推眼镜抑制自己的脾气。  
那天晚上王耀学完参数方程一章，现学现卖，在便签纸上写了一组心形线的极坐标方程，再在下面画了个熊猫笑脸，决定等会去找伊利亚的时候偷偷夹进伊利亚的备课本里。可等王耀推门进了724房间，却发现伊利亚正拿着一张电报，神情非常沮丧，见了王耀直接开口道：“最新消息，冯玉祥通电下野了。[14]”  
王耀迅速在脑海里盘算起了国内形势，眉头越皱越紧。还是伊利亚先打破了寂静：“布勃诺夫已经准备去广州了，我们还能控制住形式。”然后从王耀带来的书里抽出《初等数学题集》，温言说：“你现在学到哪了，极坐标？”  
王耀心念一动，从笔记本里抽出画着心形线方程的便签纸，放在了摊开的题集上，说：“是啊，伊廖沙，你看我这次题目都做对了吗。”  
伊利亚脸上有了笑意：“计算题证明题对不对还看不出来，应用题我觉得可以给个满分了。”说完提笔，在熊猫笑脸旁又画了个傻笑着的西伯利亚棕熊。

伊利亚那天难得的讲完题后心情还不错，对王耀建议说时间还早不如我们再来练习一下之前教你的歌吧。宿舍里并没有手风琴，不过伊利亚从书桌抽屉里翻出了一个口琴，试了试音后笑言好久没吹了也不知道现在忘没忘，然后吹起了《喀秋莎》的前奏，并示意王耀准备开唱。  
王耀唱了没几句就忘词了，所幸他带来了笔记本，上面有之前学歌时做的记录。于是王耀走到书桌前开始翻找，引得伊利亚好奇道：“耀你在干什么？”见王耀不回答，直接从他手里抽走了笔记本，见1925/12/7那一页写着：   
买四个萝卜切吧切吧剁了  
加四块豆腐咕噜咕噜吧  
没有花椒大料就滴答几滴醋吧  
酸不拉叽一起喝了吧  
……

伊利亚莫名其妙：“这是什么？菜谱？”  
王耀说：“……这是《喀秋莎》歌词的中文音译。”  
伊利亚噗的一笑，说：“回头我让他们搞个中文版吧，看你这学的都音译了。”  
王耀从伊利亚手里抽回笔记本，示意伊利亚重新开始，并许诺道：“不，我迟早能学会完整的俄文版的，那会我再来唱给你听，伊廖沙。”

那是1926年的1月，正是北半球最冷的时候，莫斯科河畔的中山大学教职工宿舍724却暖意融融，仿佛深冬最温暖的梦境。

 

注：  
[1] 政治经济学这门课基本上就是学习马克思的《资本论》。但由于《资本论》精深难懂，当时又没有完整中译本, 所以起初曾用考茨基的《马克思的经济学说》和苏联学者拉皮达斯、奥斯特罗维强诺夫的《政治经济学大纲》作为的教材。  
[2] 在莫斯科中山大学所有学员都使用俄语化名。文中克里莫夫即郭肇唐，丘贡诺夫即周达文，芬克即孙冶方，纳利马诺夫即俞秀松。下文伊思美洛夫即张闻天，奥林斯基即董亦湘，叶利扎罗夫即蒋经国，康德拉绍夫即周保中。  
[3] 引自《神圣家族》  
[4] 为徐君虎对蒋经国开玩笑的原话。  
[5] 即基督救世主大教堂，世界上最高的东正教教堂，后计划改建为苏维埃宫。苏维埃宫计划搁浅后现已重建并重新对外开放。  
[6] 1950年，中国向苏联派出第一个出国访问的体育代表团，希望学习并效仿当时苏联的体育制度，访问后确定了学习苏联经验发展体育运动的方针，并开始创编全民健身操。中央人民广播电台于1951年12月起正式开播广播体操节目。  
[7] 即黄埔军校。初名为“中国国民党陆军军官学校”，1926年改名“中央军事政治学校”，1929年改名“国民革命军黄埔军官学校”，1931年改制为“中央陆军军官学校”。  
[8] 《红军的行进》即《红军最强大》，1920年作于苏俄内战中的基辅，歌词内容为解放克里米亚半岛，这也是苏俄国内战争中的最后一战。《跨过高山,越过平原》即《远东游击队之歌》，1920年为了庆祝战胜日本武装干涉者和白卫军而作。  
[9] 《喀秋莎》实际作于1938年张鼓峰战役发生后，在此时出现并不符合事实。  
[10] 别格乌即苏联国家政治保卫总局，前身为契卡，后来改组为苏联国家安全委员会，即克格勃。  
[11] 即中国所称水连珠，沙俄军队在1891年正式采用。1924年后，随着孙中山和冯玉祥与苏联的合作，大批水连珠流入中国，兵工厂也开始生产俄式枪弹。  
[12] 普罗斯库烈柯夫在1978年才编写完《线性代数习题集》，在此时出现并不符合事实。  
[13] 民国时期的初级小学数学课本。  
[14] 当时冯玉祥拥护孙中山的三大政策，积极支持国民革命，北方形成了直系、奉系、直鲁联军联合进攻西北军的形势。1926年1月，冯玉祥在奉、直军联合进攻下被迫通电下野。


	3. Chapter 3

9.奥数与电影  
和其他大学一样，莫斯科中山大学也有着丰富的课余活动。学校内部设有学生俱乐部,组织活动包括摄影、话剧、唱歌、音乐会、滑冰、跳舞、打球等各类活动。教学楼的左边是排球场，后边是篮球场，都经常举办各种球类比赛，在冬天还会被学生们泼上水，冻成一个巨大的溜冰场。此外，学校也会举办电影晚会或舞会。学生们对这些活动十分积极，譬如拉谢维奇就是校排球队队长，经常与东方大学排球队进行比赛，比赛的时候两个大学的学生会组织啦啦队在一旁加油；沙可夫则组织起了文艺小组, 翻译了苏联戏剧《决裂》并排练，继而又创作了以中国革命为题材的多幕剧《明天》,因为剧情和表演的优秀，话剧小组还被请去了莫斯科的几个工厂俱乐部演出；叶利扎罗夫负责学校墙报《红墙》，他经常写稿到夜里12点，并广泛呼吁同学们给墙报写稿，讲述各种国内外消息、个人过去的经历、学习心得体会等[1]。  
而上述这些活动，王耀参加的次数可谓屈指可数——他但凡有些课余时间也贡献给数学和伊利亚了。伊利亚倒是问过王耀为什么不去多参加几次活动，王耀当时正在解一道解析几何题，一边画辅助线一边说：“我觉得其实数学也可以做成一个活动，比如数学水平比赛什么的，由国家发给第一名奖励，就像奥林匹克运动会一样。在中国以前就会举行全国范围内的考试，第一名会被夸奖为天下读书人的典范。虽然这考的是经义和策论，现在也停办了[2]，但这类形式确实可以鼓励大家学习嘛。”  
伊利亚对这个提议不置可否，只是笑道：“要是我真举办了这个活动，你会来吗？”  
王耀在指尖上转了转笔，自信道：“当然，我还要拿冠军呢。”[3]

但王耀在莫斯科中山大学的几个月里依然是看了一次电影的。  
那天伊利亚带着两张票来找王耀，表示这是苏联第一个手绘电影，让王耀务必去看看。于是那天下午王耀唯一一次逃了副校长米夫的列宁主义基础——说实在的也是米夫上的太照本宣科，就是对着斯大林的讲演稿《论列宁主义基础》念下去[4]，这确实过分无聊了。  
尽管来莫斯科已经两个多月，但是王耀除了做早操和参观实践很少出校门，那天也是第一次去莫斯科工人文化宫看电影。票是伊利亚提前买好了的，极好的座位，当天因为是工作日下午，看电影的人不多，整个电影院只坐了十几个人，显得整个放映厅空荡荡的。  
王耀和伊利亚并肩坐在第八排中间。伊利亚坐下后就开始故弄玄虚地让王耀猜这个电影是什么题材，王耀倒也配合，一路从圣西门猜到马克思恩格斯两位导师，每说一个名字伊利亚就愉快地否定掉。当王耀一路猜到欧仁·鲍狄埃[5]时，放映厅的灯灭了，待伊利亚的“不对哦”话音落地时，银幕亮了起来，给出了这个问题的答案：“炮火中的中国”[6]。  
王耀没出声，静静地盯了屏幕一会儿，感觉眼角有些发酸。等电影的片头曲都放完了，他才凑过去在伊利亚耳边，用略有些变调的嗓音低声说：“伊廖沙，我想这会是我逃的最值的一节课。”  
伊利亚轻笑了一声，也凑在王耀耳边说：“电影才开始呢耀，你现在就做出判断未免太迅速了些。”  
王耀说：“只看了开头就觉得已经很值了。”说完，恰好电影换幕。在短暂一片黑暗中，王耀无声地吻了吻伊利亚的脸颊。

 

10.参观实践  
除了课堂教学,莫斯科中山大学还会组织学生们参加各类活动，让他们能够接触苏联的普通工农劳动者，开阔视野的同时增长实际才干。参观实践是其中的重点内容。用列宁的话说，“实践高于（理论的）认识，因为它不但有普遍性的品格，并且还有直接现实性的品格。”王耀那批学生最早参观的是莫斯科的革命博物馆，后来还去参观了克里姆林宫、列宁纪念室、红军博物馆、《真理报》报社、冬宫、斯莫尔尼宫、十月革命前的地下印刷所和关押过俄国革命者的地牢。此外也时常到工厂去访问，赶巧了还能参加工厂的会议。  
这些活动伊利亚参加的不多，偶尔来了也是全程充当解说员，次数多了王耀也不好意思老喊他来义务解说。伊利亚能够和其他同学一样投入参与的实践活动大约只有一个：全苏星期六义务劳动。  
不过，尽管义务劳动每周都有，但王耀在莫斯科的几个月的周六基本上都在上课或者外出参观学习，偶尔还要去旅莫支部收发一些电报，参加的次数并不多，和伊利亚一起参加的就一次——快到俄历新年的那个周末，和莫斯科市民一起上街清除积雪，布置街道，准备欢庆新年。

俄历新年是1月14日，学校在1月9日星期六这天组织了上街义务扫雪。这差不多是俄罗斯最冷的时候，整个莫斯科都积上了一层雪，所幸还有街道两旁的建筑上挂着的五颜六色的彩灯可以点缀视野。时不时有风吹过，灯罩上覆着的雪随风落下，淅淅飒飒的仿佛是冬季大自然的呼吸。  
大部分学生都是第一次参加这类活动，有的学生直接架着雪铲、扫帚去干活了，有的领完工具之后却嘻嘻哈哈地开始打起了雪仗，被“流弹”砸中的学生又有不少也加入了战局，一时间又半条街上都是乱飞的雪块。年轻人的欢声笑语配上彩灯光芒下的雪景，倒也渲染出了过节的气氛。

王耀本来正认真地敲打着路面上冻着的薄冰，忽然从斜前方飞来一个松散的雪块，正砸在王耀额角，淅淅飒飒落下的碎雪完全挡住了他的视野。待王耀懊恼地抖完雪开始四处张望，早分不清谁是罪魁祸首了。旁边的伊利亚见状噗的笑出了声，见王耀气鼓鼓地瞪着他，便走近出声道：“雪仗不是那么打的。挨了一下之后如果看不清，应该直接捏个雪球沿着大概方向丢过去，而不是先收拾好自己再找人。”  
王耀抛着手里的雪球，耸耸肩说：“报告伊利亚老师，从前从没人和我玩打雪仗之类的游戏，所以临场经验不足。”说完直接把雪球朝着伊利亚丢了过去，却因为企图出其不意，动作太急，抛歪了。  
伊利亚伸手把从他左边飞过的雪球捞住，从地上又抄了几把雪，捏紧实了之后递给王耀，笑道：“雪球是那么捏的，小耀，你的那个我看在砸中人之前说不定就自己散架了。”说着握着王耀捏着雪球的手，俯下身，让雪球轻轻磕在了自己的额角，“要瞄着这个位置打，知道吗？”  
王耀捏了几下手里的雪球，也觉得自己刚刚的表现过于孩子气了，笑着说：“抱歉伊廖沙，其实你不用想着哄我的。”说完把雪球顺手丢进路边的积雪堆上，打量了一下伊利亚的工作成绩——一段已经清理干净的街道，问：“你经常参加扫雪活动？”  
伊利亚摇摇头：“我内战的时候经常跟着列夫[7]坐着火车到处跑，天气不好的时候铁轨会被雪埋住，有时候甚至需要边除雪去冰边前进。雪积了几天之后就会结成硬块，清理它们可也是个力气活呢。”  
王耀说：“所以果然是我干的太不熟练了，比你慢了那么多。”  
伊利亚笑着说：“中国的雪可没有我们这儿厉害，你学会了对付莫斯科的雪也不一定有用。”说着竖起铁铲，几下重击就敲碎了王耀之前对付的冰。  
王耀拉住伊利亚的手试图阻止：“别，这应该是我干的。”  
伊利亚用委屈的声音说：“可是我想带你去看红场的严冬老人和雪姑娘，还有挂满了彩灯的大圣诞树，那可是从西伯利亚运过来的。我们得早点去，不然迟了人太多，你可不一定能得到雪姑娘的祝福。耀难得在苏联过新年——之前你来的那次还在战时……”  
王耀被逗笑了，他松开手说：“下不为例。”  
伊利亚把扫帚递给王耀：“嗯下不为例，而且我们得快点了耀。”

远方隐约传来了红场的钟声，十六下。一月的莫斯科白日短的很，下午四点已经即将落日，彩灯也开始依次亮起，五颜六色的光搭配着同学们的欢声笑语，成为了王耀印象里最鲜亮的冬景。

11.尾声  
王耀在和伊利亚一起参加孙逸仙逝世一周年悼念会[8]的时候，还不知道他们即将分别。一切都来的那么突然。  
仅仅一周后，中山舰事件爆发[9]。王耀在当天夜里接到了旅莫支部的急电，急着出门去支部所在地的时候装上了也要出门的伊利亚，他告诉王耀苏联顾问所也被包围了，旅莫支部知道的也未必清楚，然后两个人一起赶去了苏联外交人民委员会的大楼。  
得到的消息越来越坏，广州中央在第二天也来了急电，要求王耀赶紧回去。外交人民委员会和旅莫支部一致同意，并开始紧急安排了王耀的回程。

王耀是3月22日那天早上走的，伊利亚送他去的火车站。两人在站台上相顾无言，最后还是伊利亚揉了揉眼睛先开了口：“你在莫斯科呆了四个多月，还是没学好大舌音。本来觉得时间还长可以慢慢教你……”  
王耀故作轻松地说：“没事儿伊廖沙，不是连伊里奇也发不出大舌音嘛[10]，不影响。我现在可是能朗诵你喜欢读的马雅可夫斯基的诗了呢。”  
伊利亚勉强笑了笑，从大衣口袋里拿出口琴盒说：“也来不及给你准备其他……这是维亚切斯拉夫[11]在去伊尔库茨克之前送给我的，盒子里的国际歌口琴谱也是他写的，他说想念战友的时候就吹这首歌。我把它转赠给你，耀，希望这首歌能在你难过的时候给予你勇气与安慰。”  
王耀接过这份礼物，还想说点什么，火车却已经开始鸣笛了。王耀喉头动了动，终于也没说什么——他直接上前几步抱住了伊利亚，吻了他。

王耀1925年11月7日到莫斯科，1926年3月22日离开，一共待了136天，别说来不及修满莫斯科中山大学两年的学制，甚至还没有东方大学七个月的军事班长。这就是王耀和伊利亚待在一起最长的一段时光。  
那些未曾说出口的感情与誓言，那些来不及送出的祝福与希冀，就这样散落在了晴朗的天空下。  
他们都以为自己还有足够的机会来弥补今天的遗憾。

他们还未知来日之多艰。

 

注：  
[1] 拉谢维奇即乌兰夫，校内排球队队长；沙可夫即陈微明，当时和李伯钊一起组织俱乐部文艺活动；叶利扎罗夫即蒋经国，学校墙报《红墙》的编辑委员。  
[2] 科举制于1905年被废止。  
[3] 1934年，苏联举办了一次中学数学竞赛，命名为“数学奥林匹克竞赛”。1956年，中国数学会指示下属各分会，学习苏联举办中学生数学竞赛。1959年，由罗马尼亚牵头，举办了第一届国际奥林匹克数学竞赛。  
[4] 孙耀文《风雨五载——莫斯科中山大学始末》：莫斯科中山大的课程设置和教学方法都有与中国革命实际脱节之处。米夫讲授列宁主义课，就基本上是拿着斯大林的演讲稿《论列宁主义基础》照本宣科，列宁主义是有严密科学体系和深刻内容的革命学说，仅仅经过短期培训的米夫要担任这一重要课程的系统讲授，当然是难以胜任的。  
[5] 法国工人诗人，《国际歌》词作者。  
[6] 1925年，苏联第一部真正意义上的手绘动画完成，名叫《浴火的中国》或译作《炮火中的中国》。在当时国共合作联俄联共的历史背景下，此电影作为政治宣传作品，描写了中国劳动人民的生活，揭露中国买办资本与帝国主义的关系，反映了中国人民与外国殖民者及其帮凶的斗争。见《苏俄动画史》和《苏联电影史纲》  
[7] 指托洛茨基，内战期间他经常乘坐装甲火车在前线奔走。  
[8] 孙中山先生在1925年3月12日去世，1926年3月12日莫斯科中山大学为他逝世一周年举办了悼念活动。  
[9] 1926年3月20日，蒋中正调动军队宣布戒严，逮捕李之龙，扣留中山舰等舰只；包围省港罢工委员会和苏联顾问所；驱逐了黄埔军校及国民革命军中以周翔宇为首的共产党员，史称中山舰事件。  
[10] 列宁对P、Л两个字母有些发音不清。  
[11] 指维亚切斯拉夫·米哈伊洛维奇·莫洛托夫，沙俄时期曾被流放至伊尔库茨克。


End file.
